Mcduck Manners
by Lee Lee Ducky
Summary: What will happen when there is a huge banquet coming up and the kids have terrible manners? Obviously crazy chaos!


**Mcduck Manners**

 **Dewey's pov**

" **No! You must use the salad fork for salad. Start over!" We get yelled at for the thousandth time.**

 **Louie is in tears, Huey is fuming, Webby is board, and I am practically dying.**

 **I can't sit still so sometimes we have to start over.**

 **Oh and this is a lesson on manners.**

 **Apparently we aren't good enough to go to some fancy banquet thing.**

 **I don't really know.**

 **Let me tell you how it happened.**

 **It all started last night having a bro bash.**

 **We all had a soda burping contest.**

 **We also had a dance party!**

 **We decorated the whole party room to use.**

 **Webby had even brought some dangerous stuff we probably shouldn't be messing with to the party.**

 **We ate with our hands tied behind our backs as a contest!**

 **It was awesome!**

 **When Uncle Scrooge came in though, he freaked out.**

 **He said we need better manners and that we had to be taught.**

 **He said there was some kind of fancy banquet held in his honor that we need to attend.**

 **We were all kicked out of the party room and sent to our rooms.**

 **We would also learn the art of cleaning up because apparently Beakly isn't responsible for our messes.**

 **So that's how we are having to re-enter the 'banquet' setup again.**

 **We enter walking exactly as shown and we all fake happiness.**

" **Louie! How many times have I told you you can't have your hands in your pockets?! Do it again!" Uncle Scrooge yells.**

" **Nice going." Webby frowns.**

" **Hey! He's trying." I throw my arm around Louie defending him.**

 **Louie gives a frustrated and hurt look and then just looks down.**

" **We might want to get you a nice outfit that doesn't have pockets." Huey suggests.**

" **Good idea. Now let's try our fancy walk again." I stop back to the door we have to enter from.**

 **I nudge Louie and do a way crazy and over exaggerated fancy walk.**

 **He laughs and we smirk.**

 **The other two walk in correctly, but we come in ridiculous.**

 **We disco across the floor and hop across.**

 **Don't forget the favorite hip sway!**

 **We are going crazy laughing after that.**

" **Take this seriously! This is uncool! I've been giving up all my time to work with you all!" Uncle Scrooge fumes.**

 **He then summons Beakly to work with us.**

" **You probably know that I'm not as nice as your uncle. You should have listened then. NOW GO WALK CORRECTLY OR YOU GET 100 PUSH-UPS!" Beakly shouts.**

 **Louie grabs hold of me gasping and I do the same with him.**

" **Come on you two. We better get this right." Huey pulls us to the door.**

 **We then walk in nervously but try to have presence as taught.**

" **Nope! Webby and Huey pass.**

 **Dewey and Louie again!" She blows her whistle.**

 **We run back and then walk in more properly.**

" **NO! It's horrible! Drop and give me 100 push-ups!" She screams.**

 **Louie looks at me pleadingly, but I can't do anything.**

 **I drop and go through most of my push-ups with ease, only taking a few breaks in between push-ups.**

 **Louie on the other hand, is not doing great.**

 **He is super flushed and whimpering a lot.**

" **I will add extras to you Louie if you don't suck it up! No more breaks! Finish them!" Beakly scolds.**

 **Louie starts sobbing while doing his and I feel terrible.**

 **I finish my last ten pushups and run to his aid.**

 **Huey and Webby were made to stay seated.**

 **You can tell Huey is having a very hard time seeing this too because he is half standing and trying to get over here.**

 **Beakly glares at me.**

" **He can do things himself! He will have to learn the hard way. Besides, I thought Louie would be tough doing the whole preforming thing. Doesn't dance make you do push-ups?" She questions.**

" **Yes. Sometimes. But not Louie!" I shout.**

 **Oh no.**

 **I shouldn't have said that.**

" **Why is that so?" Beakly raises an eyebrow.**

 **I pull Louie into my lap while still on the floor.**

 **Huey finally couldn't take it anymore and he rushes over to where we are on the floor.**

" **Let me get Louie." He tells me.**

 **I shake my head and pull Louie closer.**

" **You are always with him though!" Huey argues.**

" **And you are always complaining! You forget I'm your younger brother also!" I complain.**

" **Just by a few minutes!" Huey crosses his arms.**

" **Well Louie is only a few minutes also!" I frown.**

" **No. He's more like a few hours." Huey shrugs.**

" **I am too! You can't even remember the distance between us!" I growl.**

" **Really? You're gonna pull this? Why do you even care?!" Huey scoffs.**

 **I look down to hide my eyes tearing up.**

" **Enough! What is the meaning of all this?! You can't argue! It's horribly rude!" Beakly yells.**

" **I'm gonna yell at my brother whenever I want! I can fake an act for a night. I don't need manor training unlike someone else." Huey gestures to me.**

" **Hey! You forget I'm an actor!" I shout.**

" **Yeah. A horrible one! Louie is way better than you and he hardly tries! His grammar is also better." Huey yells.**

 **Ouch.**

" **Hey! Why did you bring me into this?!" Louie speaks up.**

" **I gave you a compliment." Huey tells him.**

" **By telling me I don't try?! I work my butt off for everything I've accomplished. I went through voice lessons, acting classes, dance classes, and chiropractor visits because my body isn't made to dance or do physical stuff!" Louie shouts.**

 **He then realizes what he has said.**

 **Everyone is silent.**

 **Huey won't let that silence go that long though.**

" **Sorry Louie. You have been a way better brother than this one over here. I should treat you better." Huey apologizes.**

 **That hurts.**

" **If you are apologizing, why does it sound like insulting?" Louie mumbles.**

 **Huey pulls Louie away from me and towards him as Louie mouths 'sorry' to me.**

" **Seriously. You should be more like Louie." Huey shrugs.**

 **Nope!**

" **That's it! Have you thought about my feelings through this?! I'm here too! What if I want attention from my big brother too? What if I look up to you because you are so smart and awesome?! I'm just the middle child. No one cares about me. I want you to know I care about you though. A lot." I cry and run out of the room.**

 **I rush into my room and just sob.**

 **Why doesn't Huey care about me the way I do him?**

 **I hear a knock.**

 **Probably Louie because it's his room also.**

 **I'm fairly sure Huey didn't want to share a room because of me.**

 **Another knock.**

" **Come in." I finally give in.**

 **Webby approaches.**

" **Hey Dewey." She says softy.**

 **I don't respond.**

 **I honestly don't wanna talk to her right now.**

 **Webby sits beside me anyways and pulls my head into her lap.**

 **It feels kinda weird honestly.**

 **I don't really feel like this right now.**

" **Webby, would you maybe just give me some time alone? I'm sorry for being rude." I ask.**

" **You get depressed if you are alone. My granny said someone needs to be with you. I think they all know you get depressed easily." Webby tells me.**

 **Great.**

" **Why didn't Louie come? Not that I mind you." I quickly add.**

" **Yeah. Huey is talking to Louie and he didn't let him hear about you. I went instead." Webby says.**

" **Thanks, but I just don't know if I'd prefer you here. Sorry. I sorta feel like things aren't going well between us." I admit**

 **remembering how she treated Louie.**

" **What?!" Webby frowns.**

" **Yeah. I don't know. Maybe I just need some time to work out my feelings." I say a bit unsure.**

" **Ok. Want me to go get someone else?" Webby asks.**

" **No. I need to be alone." I firmly snap.**

" **Ok. Please call if you need anything." Webby kisses my forehead and leaves.**

 **It felt kinda wrong for some reason.**

 **I bet I'm not thinking clearly.**

 **I miss when my brothers and I would just hangout and be happy together.**

 **I sit there a while, sad, before my emotions suddenly change to angry.**

 **No, furious.**

 **I grab the nearest thing to me and throw it across the room.**

 **It was the bank Huey had given me when I first started being serious and working.**

 **I watch as it shatters breaking into small pieces.**

 **I suddenly feel even worse having a huge tug at my heart making it hurt.**

 **I cry out in pain.**

 **Huey had hand-painted that for me one day and I just ruined it.**

 **Then I remember he got Louie this huge money slide thing where you drop some money down a shoot and it goes into the whole bank thing.**

 **I get angry again and charge at my mirror seeing myself like this.**

 **I allowed it.**

 **I grab my baseball bat off the shelf near the mirror on my wall and smash it.**

 **I didn't want to see who I am.**

 **I'm broken.**

 **Just like this glass.**

 **I fall onto my knees and cry again.**

 **It won't stop.**

 **Why?**

 **I really want to hate Huey, but I just can't.**

 **Just then, someone randomly barges in.**

 **Only Louie has permission to do that, so I hope it's him.**

 **I don't look up though.**

" **Uh...hey..." I hear the person say.**

 **Ugh.**

 **It's Huey.**

 **This is all his fault anyways.**

" **What do you want?" I glare at him.**

" **To talk to my little brother." He simply replies.**

" **Wow. You remembered I'm your brother. Crazy. You made it sound like you didn't know my name downstairs." I frown.**

" **Yeah. I'm sorry, Dewey." He shrugs.**

" **Sorry? Sorry?! SORRY?! That's not nearly enough! Look what happened to me! You did this!" I yell.**

 **Huey looks around calmly.**

 **He nods.**

" **I know. One apology doesn't make up for 13 years. 10 that I remember and am responsible for." Huey tells me.**

" **Then why? Why did you do that? All I ever wanted is some attention from my big brother that wasn't negative. Yeah I know we are triplets before you correct me! I guess it's too much to ask for though." I look down.**

" **No. I should have been here for you. I have two younger brothers. You are both my responsibility. I also know we are triplets, but I had to grow up the fastest being the oldest. You two still like to have fun and joke around. I know life isn't about that though." Huey admits.**

" **Why do you keep saying 'y'all' or 'you two' when Louie isn't here? You just treat me like I only have value if Louie is around. Not even then really. It's all an act so Louie doesn't see us fight." I cross my arms.**

" **I know. I'm horrible. You can tell me everything. Go ahead and yell at me. Even throw things at me if you want. I deserve it." Huey holds his arms open ready for what I do.**

" **I can't. I don't even know why, but I can't." I tell him.**

" **How is that possible?" Huey asks me.**

" **I...I don't know..." I trail off.**

" **What can I do for you then?" Huey asks.**

 **I shrug looking around at the shards of glass on the floor I'm sitting in.**

" **Can I help you clean up?" Huey offers.**

 **I shake my head 'no'.**

" **Can I help you out of the glass? I can help bandage you..." Huey holds out his hand.**

 **I take it but he instead lifts me out of the glass and helps me to my bed.**

" **Wow. You have glass submerged in your skin. It's probably gonna hurt." Huey tells me.**

" **I deserve it. Go ahead. I did this to myself." I look down.**

" **No. I deserve this if anyone. Don't blame yourself. I made you do this. I'm sorry." Huey apologizes.**

 **Huey pulls a piece of glass from my leg with his doctor tool thing which I flinch at.**

 **He doesn't put it on the glass tray though**

 **Huey takes the glass and pierces his leg instead with it.**

 **I gasp.**

" **Why would you do that?!" I cry.**

" **I did this to you. I deserve the pain." He explains.**

 **I watch tearfully as he takes the glass out of my skin and places it in his own.**

 **Soon, there is no more glass in me, rather in him.**

 **Huey works without a word bandaging all my wounds.**

 **He is bleeding way more than I did.**

 **I think he shoved them deeper than I had them.**

" **Are you gonna pull them?" I whisper as Huey finishes bandaging the last place.**

" **I want you to know I care about you. I would die for you." Huey tells me.**

" **No!" I quickly shout.**

" **I'm not going to. You had to go through pain because of me, so now I'm gonna take it back. Just even more." Huey places his hand on my shoulder.**

 **I grab his tweezers and start pulling the glass out of him.**

 **This time, I put it in the trash.**

 **I grab a damp cloth and place it on one of Huey's new wounds.**

 **He makes a face and I frown.**

 **After the glass is pulled and the wounds are cleaned, I grab some bandages.**

 **I wrap Huey's wounds as he did mine.**

 **I like getting to finally spend time with him, even if it's for things like this.**

 **I lay my head on his shoulder as I wrap his left hand in the bandage.**

" **Thanks. You didn't need to do that though." Huey looks away.**

 **I decide to get a bit affectionate because I never really get to spend time with Huey.**

 **I lean closer into him and hold onto his arm.**

 **Huey gasps and stiffens at my sudden act of affection, but he soon recovers just letting me hold on.**

 **I honestly never get affectionate myself, so he's probably worried.**

" **Dewey, I know a simple apology isn't enough for treating you like every word Uncle Donald would hate me to say, but I'm sorry. I really am. I understand completely if you would hate me. I did something horrible. I don't ask you to accept my apology, just to know I'm sorry." Huey says.**

" **Thank you. It means a lot. Especially what you just did with the glass. I could never hate you. It's quite the opposite." I fidget.**

 **I don't like talking about sappy stuff most times.**

 **Huey laughs and completely embraces me.**

" **Wanna get ready for the banquet now?" Huey asks, finally smiling.**

" **That would be great." I also grin.**

 **We get ready for the night and walk downstairs.**

 **Louie and Webby are talking and I feel a tiny bit of jealousy.**

 **Huey grabs my wrist and pulls me over to them.**

" **Ready for our fancy walk?" I joke.**

 **They laugh.**

 **Right as they are announcing us, Louie nudges me.**

 **I look over.**

" **We shouldn't let anyone tell us how to walk or do something differently. We are already perfect how we are. No matter how sappy. Let's walk our way." Louie smirks.**

 **I grin and nod.**

 **This night will be lots more fun now!**

 **Webby walks in a bit before us because she isn't family even if she really is to us.**

 **Huey goes first out of us.**

 **I give Louie a thumbs up and he nods.**

 **All of a sudden, Louie starts playing music off of a speaker he has connected his phone to that is super upbeat.**

 **I breakdance in followed by Louie doing some turns.**

 **We both do quadruple dance turns and then strut across the floor.**

 **Everyone is speechless.**

 **Louie turns off his music and starts blushing from embarrassment.**

 **All of a sudden, one person starts clapping.**

 **Then slowly, everyone else.**

 **We smile and high five.**

" **That was pretty cool Dewey." Huey congratulates me.**

" **Thanks!" I exclaim.**

" **No no NO!" Uncle Scrooge shouts pulling us over to the side.**

" **Remember our motto, in the manor, we all use manners." Uncle Scrooge scolds.**

" **Sorry." Louie and I say in unison.**

 **We then sit quietly at the SUPER long table.**

 **I then get an awesome idea.**

 **I will make these people accept us how we are.**

" **Lou! Look!" I whisper.**

 **He turns his head and I pretend to bang some type of silverware on my lap.**

 **Louie nods.**

" **One two three!" I signal him.**

 **We start banging the table and our plates and glasses with the silverware.**

 **Louie starts singing a silly song from some cartoon that they sing when banging on stuff.**

 **We laugh and laugh.**

 **Huey throws an arm around me also laughing.**

 **Soon, everyone in the room is laughing!**

 **Uncle Scrooge is not though.**

 **Neither is Beakly.**

 **Uncle Donald is just embarrassed.**

" **I'm so sorry Uncle Scrooge. They are in very much trouble. Dewey and Louie always cause trouble. Again, I'm very sorry. I don't know what's gotten into them." Uncle Donald apologizes to Uncle Scrooge.**

" **Glass did." I mumble.**

" **What?!" Louie gasps.**

 **Huey gestures for him not to ask and we sit quietly.**

 **Everyone is doing fake, fancy laughter and talking about dumb adult stuff.**

 **I don't wanna hear about what the best broom is!**

 **Louie groans loudly and I shove him.**

" **Why do they wait so long to bring in the food?" Louie complains.**

" **I don't know. Maybe to keep the adults talking about brooms." I joke.**

 **Louie does the fancy, fake laugh like everyone else and we both try not to laugh improperly.**

" **Hey! Maybe the serve younger people first! There's some food now!" Huey points out.**

 **Louie almost cheers and jumps up, but he stops himself.**

 **The food is served to the guests first.**

 **That means the whole other end of this table.**

 **At this rate, we will get our food in a few more hours.**

 **Louie lays his head down on the table sighing.**

" **No phones allowed?" I ask Huey.**

" **No. No books either. We basically sit and talk. I bet you wish Webby could sit near us." Huey teases.**

 **I shrug.**

" **It's fine. We see her all the time." I explain.**

 **Huey frowns and nods slowly.**

" **Would you guys talk about something I can be entertained by? I'm so board!" Louie whines.**

 **I roll my eyes smiling.**

" **You and Webby haven't gone out lately. What's up with that?" Huey asks me.**

" **Ooh! This is gonna be good!" Louie claps.**

" **I don't know. I guess for one is how she treated everyone else. Also the influence on me that made me treat everyone poorly and just hangout with her. I also think I was constantly doing stuff with her and no one else so..." I start out, but Louie cuts me off.**

" **Ooh! What stuff?" He smirks.**

 **I pull his hood over his head and pull it closed.**

 **Of course he pulls it back down though.**

" **As I was saying..." I glare at Louie who laughs.**

" **I only spent time with her and no one else. It's nice to have a girlfriend, it just can't be getting in the way of everything else I do." I admit.**

" **What else do you do?" Louie teases.**

 **I almost tackle him, but resist for fear of getting in trouble.**

" **That's sweet. You don't have to give up time with her for everyone else. You need to do what you want. Don't let us hold you back." Huey advises.**

" **Aww. I can't make fun of that one." Louie pouts.**

 **We ignore him.**

" **So...I should...break up with her?" I ask hesitantly.**

" **What?! I didn't mean that!" Huey almost yells.**

" **Woah. Nice twist! But why?" Louie adds.**

" **I don't know. I just am not super into her right now." I shrug.**

" **Why don't you take a break for a week. Don't go out, don't flirt..." Huey starts to list.**

" **Don't touch!" Louie laughs.**

 **Huey gives him a look and continues.**

" **After that week, see if you missed her. Don't ignore her completely if she's talking to you, just don't act all flirty and stuff. After that, take her out and stuff again for a week. I know we are young, but you are allowed to go to the park and stuff like that together." Huey suggests.**

" **Ok. Thanks." I smile.**

 **We finally get our food.**

" **What fork do I use? Or do I even use a fork?" Louie whispers.**

" **Pick the one you like the best. I don't think it matters. I guess they just want to give the fancy people more choices for their delicate mouths." I say in a mock-fancy voice.**

 **Louie grabs the one closest to him due to being lazy.**

 **I shrug and grab the one in the middle.**

 **Everything is Goldilocks style with middle children.**

 **We get looks and guess these probably aren't the forks we should be using.**

 **My phone buzzes and I look at it carefully for fear of being caught.**

 **It is just Webby telling me what fork to use.**

 **Does she think I care about that?**

 **After we drag through the rest of the meal, it's finally time to dance.**

 **I get super excited.**

" **Yay! Dance party! I wonder who they got to DJ?!" I exclaim.**

 **All of a sudden, these fancy dressed people in all matching uniforms carrying instruments I don't even know arrive.**

 **They play this slow, boring song.**

 **Every guy bows to their partner and starts to waltz.**

 **Why does it have to be the guy?**

 **That doesn't seem**

 **fair.**

 **It looks like Louie has the same thoughts.**

" **Well are you gonna go find Webby?" Huey asks.**

" **I don't know. Maybe not. Is it ok to stay with y'all?" I shrug.**

" **I guess. None of us have partners. Webby has a whole line of people waiting to dance with her. I guess we can just stand around and talk like the boring people do." Huey says.**

 **We laugh and go to the corner.**

 **Louie turns on some upbeat music quietly so no one else can hear.**

" **I kinda missed hanging out with you guys. Let's all try and not put other things before each other. I know. Super sappy." I grin.**

" **It's true though. I've only really had Huey to talk to and all he talks about is boring books and learning stuff. Bleh!" Louie makes a face.**

" **Hey!" Huey crosses his arms as we laugh.**

" **So I'm pretty sure we all failed at manners." Louie points out.**

" **Yeah. That's ok though. Everyone actually liked how we were partying like normal people rather than fancy stuck up people." Huey adds.**

" **That was fun!" I laugh.**

" **I'll be back. I'm gonna go get soda." Louie declares.**

" **Hey." Huey says randomly.**

" **Hey." I repeat.**

" **So...about earlier..." Huey starts off.**

" **Yeah..." I trail off.**

" **This is ridiculous. We can't even talk to each other anymore!" Huey frowns.**

" **I guess. Thanks though. For everything a while ago." I grin.**

" **I should have done something sooner to help prevent that. I promise I will be a better brother from now on. Besides, you aren't that bad to hang around. I actually enjoy it." Huey nudges me.**

 **I smile.**

" **That's all I've wanted to hear from you my whole life! I love you." I jump on him.**

 **Huey laughs and hugs me.**

" **I love you too." He smiles.**

 **A/N**

 **Hey! Sorry for the inconvenience! The kids will always be about younger teen age in my stories. Also, my stories are pretty sappy. Lol. I thought about putting in the story of why I wrote this, but I'm too lazy to type it again. I re-did all this story stuff after it failed. It's hard. I just decided to be more open to other people who like me rather than just one person and waiting forever on them. That's why I wrote this. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
